


The Older Brother is in Charge

by Cl0dFac3, iiSinne_r_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: #NSFW, #Slavery, #fontcest, #rape, #sans_x_papyrus - Freeform, #sansxpapyrus, #undertail - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl0dFac3/pseuds/Cl0dFac3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiSinne_r_Queen/pseuds/iiSinne_r_Queen
Summary: Undertale AU.Sans is a possessive rapist over his younger brother, Papyrus.Papyrus is used as a sex slave to Sans and is forced to obey his disgusting and desperate needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, this is 18+.  
> Weird, I'm not even 18 yet.  
> ...
> 
> OH WELL!  
> I hope you like my first/first rape fanfic. <3

"paps?"

Sans glanced around, looking for Papyrus with a desperate look on his face. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Sans' skull as he paced the basement.

"pap, bro, come out."

Sans' pupils were darting around inside of his eyesockets, until he spotted a faint orange glow from behind one of the columns.

".. heh."

Papyrus was sweating, stroking his own member and biting down on his scarf to silence his moans of pleasure.

"MFF.. NNN," he purred as he looked around.

Sans rounded the column, facing Papyrus.

"heya, paps. you enjoyin' yourself there?"

Papyrus jumped in surprise, unsummoning his member, and setting his scarf back in place.

 

"S-SANS!" Papyrus shouted in shock.

"paps."

 

Sans had a disapproving growl in his voice.

 

"U-UH-- I-I-I WAS JUST-- JUST.. E-EHM--"

 

"nah, bro. it's fine to pleasure y'self like that,"

 

"IT-IT-- I.. UH.."

 

"but, uh, i didn't give you permission, **n o w  d i d  i ?** "

 

A drop of sweat rolled down Papyrus' skull as he looked at his now blank-socketed brother.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans punishes Papyrus by giving him a
> 
> "Bad Time".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be short at first, but I'm going to try to make them longer as time progresses.

"now, for punishment, bro," Sans muttered as a smirk spread across his face.

 

"W-WHAT!? PUNISHMENT!? BU-BUT SANS, YOU-- YOU SAID IT WAS FINE!" Papyrus' face was decorated with confusion.

"but i still do what i want, papyrus." Sans having said Papyrus' voice in such a disapproving manner sent chills down his little brother's spine.

"Y-YES, BUT--"

"but nothin'. lay on your back."

"..."

"  **n o w .** "

Papyrus hesitantly layed on the cold floor, his arms by his side, to sit himself up. He cautiously watched his older brother's emotion as he came closer.

"S-SANS.--"

"summon it."

Papyrus' cheekbones were flushed with orange.

"WH-WHAT!?"

"y'heard me, pap. summon. it."

 

Papyrus let out a quiet sigh and summoned his own opening. He looked away, flustered as Sans' grin grew.

"good."

Sans reaches his hand into his pants and pulls out his own member.

It's thicker than Papyrus' but the same length.

 

"S-SANS, I.. I-I'M SORRY I DIDN'T ASK."  
"you should be."

Sans crept over Papyrus, grabbing his bro's shoulders and laying him down on the ground, pinning him down.

He then spread Papyrus' legs open with his knees, and sat there, looking at the opening.

"what? you're used to it."

  
"I-I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, SANS."

  
"i know you don't."

 

Sans bit down on his tongue and thrusted his member into the opening.

Papyrus gasped.

"A-AH!"

"h-heh. you already feel t-tight, bro."

Sans bit down on his tongue, and began slow rhythmatic thrusts.

 

"S-SANS-- PLEASE-- D-D-AH!-.. DON'T."

"i do what i-nghh..-- i do what i want."

  
Sans sweat as he started thrusting harder.

"d-damn.. y-you're.. you're so tight."

"AH, AHH!"

 

Sans pulled back, grabbed Papyrus' waistbone, and pulled him closer.

"AAHH!"

  
"nngh.. s-so loud.. and.. heheh. such a s-slutty expression. you like it."

  
"I-I DON'T! I-NNNH!"

 

"h.. hah.."

Sans bit down harder on his tongue as he focused on thrusting.

 

"c-close already.."

"N-NO.. AHH..~"

Sans thrusted roughly harder.

Papyrus clenched his teeth has he felt the impact.

"NNGH!!"  
  


Sans thrusted harder and faster until he came.

  
"aaaahh.. ahhh.."  
"NNNGH.. NYOO-HOO-HOO.."

 

Sans pulled his wet member from the opening, sweating.

"i had a good time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not really know how to explain this chapter, haha. But it's mostly just Papyroo.

Papyrus watched Sans walk away, disappearing up the stairs. This was just.. Another normal day for him. Always getting raped, in so many shapes and forms. No matter how Sans raped him, it always hurt.

 

_NO MATTER HOW MUCH I PROTEST, I.. I JUST CAN'T STOP HIM._

Papyrus whimpered, sitting up. Why him? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why did his big brother, the one who he always looked up to in secrecy, do this to him? Maybe, just maybe, he could stop it. How, though? He had no power against Sans. And.. He didn't want to hurt him.

 _"it won't hurt this time,"_ Sans tells him. But he said that EVERY time.

 _"it'll be fast, bro."_ Sans whispers to Papyrus. But, he takes his time, raping his own little brother for hours.

_WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS.. THIS **HELL**?_

Those words echoed in his thoughts non-stop. It hurt him, and yet again, he was unable to do anything about it.

 

"B-BROTHER.. I.. I DON'T LIKE THIS. WH-WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE ONE--?"

Papyrus paused. He'd realized something. He's so lonely, he talks to himself. He has conversations with himself at 5 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon. Or, something like that. He couldn't tell. I mean, there isn't a clock in the basement, and.. Sans destroyed his phone. He couldn't call for help. There wasn't a point. He was just.. Going to keep continuing on like this. Maybe.. Someone would find out. Maybe.

_UNDYNE, JUST.. JUST THINK OF HER. THINK OF MY FRIENDS. THAT'LL HELP ME GET.. **HIM** OFF OF MY MIND._

He thought, and thought, and thought.. Yet.. No result. He couldn't get Sans off of his mind; how much it hurt. Before Papyrus knew it, there were tears streaming down his cheekbones. Undyne.. His.. Best friend. She didn't even know what was happening to him..

_I-I.. I'VE MISSED SO MANY TRAINING SESSIONS. S-SURELY SHE'S WORRIED. Y-YEAH! SHE'S WORRIED ABOUT ME._

_.. RIGHT?.. I.. I HOPE SO._

 

He was so tired, yet.. He couldn't sleep. So many thoughts, so many worries. Papyrus tried to sleep, but it felt like each time he closed his eye-sockets, he was placed into a new hell, each one different every time. But, the only thing that stayed the same was just one person. Sans. Evil, cold, emotionless.

" _S-SNIFFLE.._ " Papyrus wipes his tears away with his glove; And buries his face in his hands.

 

"W-WHY..? WHY.. WHY _ME?"_

 


	4. Close to Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is on the verge of losing his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, sinners! I was just so busy with school that I forgot. Please accept this as an apology!

Papyrus sat. He sat there all alone as the seconds ticked by. The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours, the hours felt like  _days._

And yet...

Nobody came to look for him.

Was it too late? Did they give up on him? Was he thrown away just like some bad memory? All of his happy moments and even the sad ones were missed. Papyrus just wanted things like they were. Happy. He wanted to hear his brother's horrible puns again, he wanted to search the Snowdin Forest for humans, he wanted to train with Undyne. He wanted to watch Mettaton preform for just one last time. But that was never going to happen again.

"heya, bro." The sudden cold, sinister voice of his brother spoke, making Papyrus almost scream out of horror.

"O-OH-- ERM- HELLO, BROTHER!" Papyrus stuttered from the sudden fright. But he still forced a smile.

"didn't'cha hear me callin' for you upstairs?" Sans said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"WELL.." He sighed, lowering his head. "NO, BROTHER. I'M SORRY. B-BUT! I'LL TRY TO LISTEN NEXT TI--" He paused.  
"there won't be a next time." Sans smirked, stepping closer to his trembling sibling. "undyne noticed you were gone. the stupid  _bitch._ it took 'er this long to find out about'cha."

Papyrus backed away as Sans approached. "SO? WHAT- WHAT ABOUT IT? I MEAN, SHE DOESN'T POSSIBLY KNOW WHERE I AM! RIGHT!?" His voice was breaking, despite how hard he tried to keep himself stable. "Y-YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING TO ME!"

"i don't, eh?" Sans's grin widened. "what if i told you one of 'er  _guards_ heard ya sobbin' down here?" His grin quickly vanished with that sentence, and all that was left behind was a scowl. "i told you to keep quiet, papyrus." He growled.

"BROTHER, I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW!!" Papyrus choked out, tears starting to form in his tired eye-sockets. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!"

Papyrus's back was pressed flat against the wall now. He had no chance of escaping. No where to run. Was this the end?

 

"hurt you?" Sans scoffed. "oh, bro, _i'm_ not gonna hurt you. but someone else might." Sans chuckled.

" . . . WHAT?" Papyrus froze. He heard a low rumble. He knew that sound.

 

Two Gaster Blasters twice the size of him lurked in the shadows, magic beams ready to fire. The whirring sound grew into a high-pitched tone, almost as if someone were shrieking into a megaphone. The last thing he saw was a blinding blue light before total darkness. Before Papyrus fell, he swore, he could've heard the words...

 

"i'm sorry, papyrus."


End file.
